narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arekusu Uchiha
Arekusu Uchiha (アレクス ウチハ, Uchiha Arekusu) He is a Chunin class level ninja from Konohagakure who is a descendant of the Uchiha Clan with a Lightning Release affinity that has signed a summoning contract with the Foxes Background Arekusu was born as the son of nobody; the only man he knew and raised him was his uncle. One of his ancestors has been a Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and which gives him the whisker-like features on his face. He was born in Konohagakure but as a baby he was moved to Kumogakure where his uncle has trained him to start him on his journey of becoming a ninja once he learned the basics he went back to his birth town and enrolled in the Ninja Academy. He did not live in the Uchiha clan village he lived in Konoha with nobody to raise him, because it was a fairly friendly village he made some friends to run around the village with and have fun. He unlocked his sharingan with 1 tomoe at the age of 7, from there he met a select group of ninjas that he started going on missions whom he cooperated with and made it to the ranking of genin. On a specific genin mission the enemy kidnapped one of his teammates and unlocked the 2nd tomoe of his sharingan from the experience in order to get her back. When the chunin exams came around they all worked together in order to pass the exams it was a long and painful road but they got through it. During the chunin exams he unlocked his 3 tomoe on the sharingan. Once he became a chunin his uncle came and taught him of Shinkyō where he trained for four years in the art of the foxes. Learning Senjutsu and building connections with the foxes and even signing a summoning contract. Somewhere in the middle of his training he saw the curse of hatred in the Uchiha name and vowed to not become corrupt like all of the others by hatred at that became his ninja way. Until that faithful day where his uncle has been murdered by an unknown ninja because his uncle was an Uchiha this made him so sad and angry at the same time he became depressed and the Mangekyō Sharingan developed in his eyes because all he thought of that moment was revenge on the shinobi who murdered his uncle. He thought about taking his uncle's eyes and transplanting them into him where he can gain even more 'Power' but that is disrespectful of his uncle and does not want to do this. He unlocked the powers of his individual Sharingan left and right respectfully but he does not have the power of both of them completely controlled he can fully manipulate the Amaterasu into Blaze Release and can use his Kamui to go intangible and is very much unskilled with it as he has fell through the floor and his bed while he was sleeping. He even found the power to invoke a Susanoo but only the ribcage for defense and arms for attacking. He still relies on the training his uncle and the foxes have put him through though. He loves using Lightning Release because he has an affinity to it and just thinks it is awesome and he likes sticking to the basics. Appearance Ever since he was a boy Arekusu has had blue eyes, long brown spiky hair and have whisker marks present on his face, because one of his ancestors was a Jinchuriki of Kurama. Arekusu is considered handsome because he gets a lot of girls. In Part I, Arekusu wore a traditional navy blue ninja suit with a white scarf and a sword on his back. He does not wear the Uchiha crest on his back because he is ashamed of his clan and does not even live with them. He wears a black clothed forehead protector with the leaf village’s symbol on it. Arekusu has grown much taller and much more muscular over the time skip because it has been about 4 years. His hair also underwent a dramatic change to white because of the training. He wears a black cloak with a red vest underneath and he has always worn bandages on his wrists under which he wore special armbands with seals where he can summon all kinds of weapons. He also has replaced his white scarf with a grey mask that covers his mouth up to his nose. When he enters fox mode his chakra appears as a cloak off of his body and the natural energy from the earth is what triggers the transformation. What happens is his outfit is consumed in a chakra cloak that can be enabled or disabled at will and gains black designs such as tomoe and lines, on his outfit. His whisker marks become full on black stripes and his eyes gain reddish pigmentation around his eyes to represent a perfect fox mode and the pupil looks like a fox’s pupils which are vertical slits down the eye. Personality Arekusu is very kind-hearted person towards everyone especially his uncle and respects everyone equally. Before he found out the truth he used to be very proud of being an Uchiha and what he has accomplished himself. After the time skip Arekusu learned of his clan's true nature and so he began relying on himself rather than being superior because of his clan. After learning of his clan's Curse of hatred, Arekusu has displayed an overbearing sense of rejecting his clan's name and has drifted from it. He wore the clan's crest on his back proudly when he was young but now he does not even value himself as an uchiha and does not even like the power he has with his eyes. In fact he learned Senjutsu and summons foxes because of this reason. He still likes sparing the innocent and cooperation, as witnessed when he engages into any fight he does not kill unless it is necessary and the person has done things to deserve it. Arekusu still engages in a fight no matter the outcome or how strong the enemy is. History Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Arekusu has always had strong chakra, as shown when he was young when he was already able to manipulate his Chakra enough and use Chidori, which usually requires stronger chakra than a mere young shinobi. After the time skip his chakra reserves grew greater after developing his Mangekyō Sharingan. He is still able to fight effectively even when he uses his dojutsu and techniques for a long period of time meaning it is not the quantity of how much he has it is the quality of his chakra and how efficiently he uses it. Taijutsu He likes to get up close and personal with his enemies which are right in front of Genjutsu, which is never used or have ever even learnt it, he believes it is lazy ninja strategy fighting with your eyes and not your body. Arekusu's Taijutsu was at a very high level since he became genin. His skills improved after gaining 3 tomes on his sharingan. With this, he is able to copy Taijutsu moves used by anyone no matter of the speed executed or how it was executed. He shows a high level of speed and reflexes as he was the fastest in his genin ninja class. He has always valued speed over strength. But he gains a dramatic increase in his strength when he enters Fox Mode and uses Fox Katas. Ninjutsu Rasengan He spirals chakra in his hand and makes a Rasengan, not really too complicated for him because this is what his Chidori is based off of. When he was training with the foxes they taught him that regular chakra with no nature type in it is made with Yin and Yang and by training him in it he is able to do a 8:2 ratio of the yin and yang chakra and make a Tailed Beast Ball of course he is only able to do this when he is in fox mode because the actual tailed beast chakra he does not have so he replaces that part with a whole lot of Senjutsu energy and because of the weight of it, it can only be held with Sage Art: Chakra Arms but he still has not nearly mastered his fox mode only able to enter it once a day. Bukijutsu Ever since he was young he displays amazing skills with various ninja tools, such as wire strings, shuriken, kunai, and paper bombs. After the time skip the tools he used diversified into using his chakra with his weapons and along with his cunning intelligence is a deadly combination. Kenjutsu When he was training in Shinkyō, Arekusu was trained in Kenjutsu and became a very skilled swordsman. Before Shinkyō he acquired a sword when he was young that he kept on his back. When he became older he had to forge a new sword because he can no longer use a "child’s" sword. He came out of Shinkyō with a brand new sword that he can run his chakra through. His skills are dangerous because he is known for his speed and precision in all of his attacks, putting a sword in his hands just make him even more deadly. Shurikenjutsu As seen above he is very good with weapons especially his kunai, shuriken, and wires. He controls the shuriken with wire strings. With his sharingan he can manipulate multiple of them at a time, Because he uses shuriken and kunai the most he wears a pair of bracelets with a special seal that allows him to instantly summon these when he needs them without worrying about running out of supply,Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation. He can manipulate his lightning infused chakra on the weapons to increase the cutting power. Summoning Techniques During his time in Shinkyō, Arekusu learned many of the sage's fox-oriented techniques. He became able to summon various-sized foxes to aid him in battle. Arekusu was first taught how to use the Summoning Technique by his Uncle. After allowing Arekusu to sign the summoning contract with the toads of Mount Myōboku, the foxes took Arekusu through the execution of the technique in order to provide Arekusu with allies in future battles. The types of foxes that Arekusu can summon at any time are proportional to his chakra and skill, as when he first started out he could only summon kits. At first, Arekusu had a hard time getting any specific fox, as he summoned either when he was truly motivated, Arekusu was able to summon the alpha fox, Kurama Nature Transformation Arekusu has not been able to use Fire Release nature manipulation and has been ashamed of it ever since but instead he relies on the use of his Lightning Release, of course after learning that he can use it. His signature move is the Chidori, made more effective when combined with his Sharingan and can make multiple forms of it such as a cable, run it through his sword, etc. He used to be limited to using it twice a day but now he can use it infinitely without it even affecting him. Although he can generate his own electricity he can manipulate the lightning real thunderclouds make and use it to create Kirin, the technique is very powerful and can demolish a mountain in a single strike. When Arekusu gained the Mangekyō Sharingan, he manifested Amaterasu in his left eye. He is able to use an advanced Fire Release known as the Blaze Release; an element that draws its power from Amaterasu. Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames that incinerates everything that reflects in his eyesight, Arekusu can control the movement of the flames, which proves to be difficult for him because he was never able to use fire release techniques. He can run the flames upon his blade which does not burn it because it forged in the pits of lava of Shinkyō Senjutsu With the strength of his chakra being so high, Arekusu's training was able to expand to include Senjutsu arts. He learned this in Shinkyō, showing an even higher aptitude for it than others and ultimately learning how to perfectly enter Sage Mode. In order to achieve this, Arekusu had to learn to sense and then gather the natural energy around him and perfectly balance it with his own chakra. Once mastered, Arekusu has been able to exhibit greatly enhanced speed, as well as utilize the Fox Fire Technique and Fox Katas a form of Taijutsu that uses the natural energy around the user to enhance the range and the potency of their attacks he is also able to use Sage Art: Chakra Arms which he can fight with and basically do anything his mind can think of with them. While in Fox Mode, Arekusu gains a sensory ability to detect and identify other people's chakra even from very long distances away. His sensing abilities have also enabled him to predict the movements of his enemies for easy retaliation. However, Arekusu had 2 flaws in his Senjutsu training: To mold natural energy, the user must remain absolutely still, something one cannot do while in combat. But as a workaround he summons a fox sage that molds that natural energy for him and then transfers it to him. When this method is made unavailable he can create two Shadow clone that gather Senjutsu chakra, allowing him to enter Fox Mode a total of three times. The second flaw was because he is an uchiha he has been gifted with his kekkei genkai: Sharingan. It cannot be activated when in the fox mode because of all the chakra the sharingan consumes along with Senjutsu. To this day they are still very much incompatible with one another. Dojutsu Sharingan Because he is from the uchiha clan he has the kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. He can use this to analyze and predict movements of his opponents and also recreate those exact movements and use that Justu. He is also able to observe the flow of chakra around him and where the buildup of chakra is. Arekusu has dramatically increased his time periods to which he can maintain his Sharingan with little effect to his chakra levels, even in prolonged fights against several high-level opponents. Mangekyō Sharingan Arekusu awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after the trauma over the death of his best friend, his Uncle. Of course with this great power comes great suffering so the longer he relies on this ocular prowess places a great burden on his body, eyes and soul, deteriorating his vision, his cells and sanity after every use. But it does not affect him as much because he is not consumed by the hatred of his clan. He most likely is the only person in his clan to continue seeing the light when using this specific dojutsu. He first learned to manipulate the flames of Amaterasu by using his left eye and using Blaze Release. And in his right eye he is able to manifest the ultimate defense, Susanoo. He can materialize a ribcage for defending purposes or even the whole upper portion of the humanoid. If fully overwhelmed by his emotions he can form the full body and float around in the chest of his creation. Only seen for a second it is seen that his Construct is blue and ninja like very light on its feet, nimble and quick but it is also very durable. Intelligence He has shown that he has a strong mind and is able to think on his feet. He is very quick to decide on what to do next and he has the moves to pull off one of his crazy maneuvers. He is considered very cunning and crafty and most likely relies on tricking his opponents as the foxes have taught him to. Category:Torment's Prison